1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic control systems for motors and to test cycles for optimizing motor operation, in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motors use electronic control systems to regulate and optimize their operation. Electronic control systems can include software that monitors and/or selects various operational parameters of the motor. For example, some types of motors can be optimized for the load place on the motor and/or the particular environment in which a motor operates. Electronic control systems can be operated by control software that is capable of running in one or more distinct modes of operation.